paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup's Philippine Class: Santa Cruzan
This is the Seventh Part of the Pup's Philippine Class Characters * From the Show and the Previous Parts Plots A new Story to tell It all begins at the Embassy where Vicente is reading a book about the Marian Apparation. Andres enters the Room. Andres: Vicente? VIcente: Ano ba?(What) Andres: Oh are you busy? Vicente: Oh Andres... hehe, no I was not busy. Andres: oh... and then what are you reading? Vicente shows a book about the Marian Appearance of Fatima. Vicente: Do you remember that our country celebrated Santacruzan... Andres: uhhh... Maybe? Vicente: Looks like I need to go to the lookout and tell the paw patrol another story. Andres: Can I come with you? Vicente: Sige ba! Andres and Vicente heads for the lookout. The 2 arrived on the lookout. they see Ryder, Katie and the Pups Makes a mock procession. Chase and Marshall Carried an Arch with a bearing inscription "Reyna Elena." Andres: Looks like you are having fun.... Paw Patrol: Hey Andres! Vicente! Andres, Vicente: Hello guys! Ryder: Katie this is Andres, and Vicente.(Points to Andres and Vicente) Andres: Kamusta! Katie: Hello... Vicente:Hey Katie. I heard a lot of you from Ryder too... and I see what you did earlier. Skye: You do? Vicente: You are having a mock celebration of the SantaCruzan. Chase: Santa-What? Andres: SantaCruzan. Ryder: We just know it know please explain... About the Celebration The Paw Patrol and Katie, Vicente heads at the backyard sits on the Grass and Vicente tells a story Vicente: The Flores de Mayo is a celebration for Marian devotees.... Skye: When does the Celebration last? Andres: A whole month of May. Skye: What! for a whole Month! Andres: Seemed shocked... yeah.... the celebration lasts for a whole month. Skye:No way.... Chase: What happened at the end of it? Vicente: A ritual shall begin known as Santacruzan which honors Helena and Constantine's Search for the True Cross. Many Children and Women took part on this one. Everyone: Cool. Vicente: I have a book here about one of the Marian Appearances. Ryder: Can you share it to us? Vicente: How do you know? and that's what I will do.... Vicente opened a book Titled "Appearance of The Lady at Fatima". A story of the Fatima Vicente: It all begins at the fields of Cova de Iria... 3 children are gazing on the fields... Skye: and what happened next? Vicente: An image of the Virgin Mary appeared to them and tells them what to do. they need to go to the same place 7 times in succession and one day she would tell what does she want. Skye: What does the image want? Vicente: She wants to build a chapel on the Place of her Apparations... many person think it's a miracle too... Skye: Oh. Andres: As homage to the Virgin mary and the search of the true cross we celebrate SantaCruzan. About the Celebration Skye: How does it Do? Ryder: Yeah. Vicente: Starting Every week, many children Gathered at the chapel to participate the Flores De Mayo. The days are dedicated to prayer, lessons and fun. Rocky: What are the Lessons? Vicente: The Mysteries of the Rosary are the guides for the Nuns to teach to the children. Ryder: Really? Vicente: Yeah and during that time at the end of the month the Santacruzan will be held. Ryder: Oh yeah. I Remember. Chase: Wait Ryder? You spend a month at the Philippines? Ryder: Yeah. Andres is my mentor during my stay there. Ryder: And at the End of the month of may Santacruzan is..... Skye:Is What? Ryder: eh..... Andres: Looks like you forgot something... Vicente: I think Ryder said that SantaCruzan is a procession or re-enactment of the Finding of True Cross. Ryder: Wow! I don't know about that. Andres: And the Girl who accompanied by a little boy at the last part is the Role of St. Helena and Emperor Constantine, who search the Cross which Jesus is Crucified. The Pups are in awe to hear that Chase: Are there any celebrations after that? Andres: Yeah. Games and a little party held at the Parish Church too. Andres: And I answered all of your questions.... End another one Andres: Are you interested to learn more about the Philippines? Everyone: Yeah? Vicente: Well then I will leave it to ye, Andres. Andres: What can I say hahaha. Andres: Lets take a fun outside to Play. Ryder: Yay! Ryder, Vicente and the Pups goes outside to Play as the Sun shines Brightly. ENDCategory:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander